xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Xenoblade Chronicles/@comment-208.106.8.214-20120424213502/@comment-212.183.128.157-20120426021828
Dude, before I start, I'd just like to say that I completely respect your opinion, and I rather admire the entirely un-trollish way in which you chose to express it - if you're not a professional games reviewer, you should be. Think about it. That said, there are a few points that, inevitably, I don't agree with you on. Not the Gamestop thing, I personally have never had dealings with them, but I choose to go with you on that one because it made me laugh. Point one: the combat. Yes, it probably would be much more simple and satisfying to push a button to smack the enemy in the face, but what the combat provides provides here is a more challenging experience that still isn't that hard to enjoy. It's a bit different, I agree, but there's been worse. Point two: Dialogue. Not nitpicking at all; the constant running commentary during fights can get a bit grating at times, especially with Reyn, who is so cockney it sometimes sounds physically painful. I'm British, so I can ignore it mostly, but I can see your point. However, this is a Japanese game, which explains the "wacked" translation and synching issues (which are both present in every jrpg I've ever seen), and if you get tired of listening to the engish dub, I believe there's an option that let's you change it back to Japanese, so if you really can't take anymore, give that a try. It might help. Lastly, the tutorials and cutscenes. The tutorial thing I understand - for the first part of the game, I was almost driven to madness by the bloody things, but if you stick with it, they will eventually thin out and go away. The cutscenes you can skip, though I wouldn't recommend it; some of the later ones are just plain awesome, though they admittedly could connect with gameplay a bit better. You mentioned that you're only a few hours into the game. A good thing to remember is that, in the grand scheme of it, tutorials and cutscenes will not take up much of your time. Let me itterate: you may have noticed that the save files on Xenoblade Chronicles keep a record of how many hours and minutes you've been playing that file in total. My save file clocks in at just under 147 hours. On and off, that's nearly eight months of my life. And here's the kicker: I'm not even halfway through it. This is a long-ass game. No, wait. Scatch that. This is THE long-ass game. It is the single longest game you or I have ever played, and maybe ever will. So as much time as you'll spend watching it happen, you'll spend many, many, MANY times more getting involved. Seriously, if you're a 100% completion kind of guy, you may never sleep again. Also, on a side note, as well as one of the best games I've played, it's also, in my opinion, one of the prettiest, which, for a Wii game, is impressive in and of itself. Not that important, I know, just felt I had to say it. So, in my personal opinion, you may have a few gripes with it right now, but if you stick with it, I garantee these issues will fade into the background before you know it, and you'll be enraptured. Just be prepared to lose some sleep. And if you keep trying at it and you're still not impressed, then I was wrong. And I can live with that. Alrighty, I think I'm done. Again, cheers for your opinion. I hope I didn't come across as trolling either. Peace out. Down with Gamestop.